digital party poppers
by 3z
Summary: Bracelet making wasn't a particular hobby that the starry eyed girl has, but it feels like the right thing to do.


**happy birthday to chiaki nanami and chihiro fujisaki, two lovelies that complete my heart. pre-despair, male pronouns used for fujisaki.**

* * *

A gentle smile is on her face when she touched his hands, rubbing his knuckles and observing his wrist. Her sweet voice melted in his head. "Is it fine if I make you a present?" She looked down at him, grabbing the sides of her backpack and digging through its contents when he nodded, a bit confused but glad nonetheless.

Bracelet making wasn't a particular hobby that the starry eyed girl has, but it feels like the right thing to do. The smaller male types eagerly next to her, leaning on her shoulder and occasionally eyeing the colorful assortments of beads and charms. One of the charms were a pi symbol, the famous 3.14 that the brunette managed to memorize to the twelfth digit (thanks to mathematics class). He always found pi fascinating, doodling the symbol in his notebooks and writing coding material, centering around the infinite number.

Chiaki's eyes slowly begin to shut, posture drooped so low that Kiyotaka would run his mouth in a second. She was about to put the string through the final bead, fingers shakily wavering and her tongue runs on her lips. Her eyes flutter shut, snoring and drool sliding already.

Chihiro poked her shoulder and she shakes her head, feet curling and she wipes the drool from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Shouldn't I make you something in return? It's nice of you to do this but it's your birthday too-" He huffs, closing and shutting down his laptop.

"You can, if you want. You shouldn't really worry about it, Fujisaki-kun." Nanami shakes him off and she brings the string and bead close to her pale pink eyes, fingertips shaky and she smiles when it gets through, only having the charm to put on. Chiaki wiggles her fingers as she searches for a suitable adornment, reaching for the pi symbol to the brunette's unknown comfort. She ties the knot once, twice, three times for good measure and cuts the string.

"Here you go."

"Thank you…" He feels the beads in between his fingers, glossy and smooth, a pale green. The symbol dangles as he rolls it on his bony wrist. Chihiro grins at the girl, hugging her and inhaling the smell of her lavender scented shampoo.

"You're very welcome," she shakily breathed out in reply, nervously patting Fujisaki's back. He lets go and begins to unravel the roll of string and picking out pastel pink and blue beads, along with a miniature Galaga spaceship charm. Nanami focuses her gaze at Chihiro's nimble fingers that managed to push the lass beads through the string hurriedly. By the time she knew it, he had a bracelet with a pastel pink-blue pattern, and the Galaga charm tied on.

"This means so much..." Nanami's pale face begins to soften up, sheepishly rubbing her warm cheek with her palm. She stretched out the bracelet so it would fit her wrist. Fuzzy feelings to bottle up inside Nanami's stomach, butterflies getting to her.

Hinata toots his party horn, holding a glass of orange juice filled to the brim in his free hand. He's chatting with the birthday boy and girl, congratulating them about all of their accomplishments and exciting events that they starred in.

He rubs his neck and gulps down his glass when he notices that Nanami and Chihiro were exchanging blank glances. "I'm probably overstating things, sorry… "

"Oh, no, it's fine! I'm happy that you could come." Chiaki was the one to speak, grabbing the taller male's shoulder and subtly gesturing him towards Makoto, getting him to talk to the luckster.

Nidai patted the two on the back, grinning from ear to ear. The brunette winced and Owari snickered, giving the programmer and the video game player their birthday wishes.

Kirigiri holds two boxes with ribbon bows and tacky wrapping paper, putting them on a desk and walking towards the two to make light conversation.

The seventy-fourth class of Hope's Peak bundle up together for the group picture, with Chihiro and Chiaki in the middle. They rolled up their sleeves and pressed their bracelets together, with people cheering and the camera clicking, courtesy of Mahiru. The photographer managed to snap a few more, one with the candles being blown out and another with Kiyotaka carrying many fire safety supplies with him. She shuffles through the pictures, putting them in her album that was labeled, "Hope's Peak: School Memories." The starry eyed girl smiles at them, head perking up from looking through the album when she hears someone calling her over to cut the cake.

Fujisaki was too worried that he'll cut his finger, due to a previous accident while making a certain gang leader's lunch. Nanami steadied her grip on the blade, and the clean cut it made through the yellow frosting was satisfying. Glasses clinked and many cheers were made, and Fujisaki hopes that his wishes will be granted. Chiaki thinks the same.

The night was a blur in class C4, with principal Jin popping in holding a cola and a warm smile on his face. Nanami played games all the way home, with Chihiro slowly following along with his bag swung over his shoulder. The light of her game screen illuminated Chiaki's face and luckily accompanied her as she walked home.


End file.
